


Paul Gross's Birthday Limerick

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Gen, Humor, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-09
Updated: 1999-05-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: In praise of Paul Gross





	Paul Gross's Birthday Limerick

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Paul Gross' Birthday Limerick

#  Paul Gross' Birthday Limerick

by Caroline Mockett  
***********************************

Paul Gross is the birthday-boy soon   
So we sing him the old birthday tune   
All his fans wish him well   
Beating hearts they must quell   
As the PGEB o'er him swoon 

He's penned many plays for the stage   
The action just leaps off the page   
Critics thought they were swell   
Said he did very well   
For someone of such a young age 

He started his filming as Jake   
Parts of Brian and Steven he'd take   
TJ Burke he played too   
So what next will he do?   
Yes, a dashing harpoonist he'd make! 

He brings our friend Benton to life   
Through his troubles, his victories and strife   
And with Raymond and Dief   
The all help catch the thief   
As Chicago, with villains, is rife 

Many things, Paul, he knows how to do   
He writes music and sings a bit, too   
Happy riding a horse -   
Quite a useful resource   
When you're under Alberta Skies, Blue 

(C) 1997 Caroline Mockett   
Please do not reproduce in fanzines etc without prior permission of the   
author.   


* * *

  
caroline@mockett.demon.co.uk-------  
   
 


End file.
